


There Is A Song

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: 12 reflects on how his wife has always been there for him, through thick and thin.





	There Is A Song

 

He was quiet. She didn’t like it when he was quiet.

They’d just been to Aitkcen for River’s  scan, and everything was fine. They were in the process of house hunting, and had found a little cottage on the other side of the Towers-there were roses over the door and everything.

River made her way to a tiny living room on the Tardis-she knew he’d be there, he’d always go there when he wanted to be alone.

She knocked on the closed door. “Sweetie, can I come in please?”

“Of course you can, love.” Came his voice.

She sighed in relief, and let herself in.

It was one of the very few rooms on the Tardis which was bare, only a few pictures on the wall and no carpet, only a red sofa on the floorboards.

The Doctor was sat on the sofas, River made her way towards him.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Sweetie."

"That's my line." She chuckled, sitting down and snuggling into him. "What's up, my love? It's not like this version of you to brood."

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking."

"There's a difference?"

"Cheeky minx. I was just thinking about this... Us."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" She looked worried.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just thinking about how happy I am." He said, putting a hand on her bump and kissing her gently.

"Oh bless you." She said, nuzzling against him.

"River?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"River?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Would you travel with me? After 24 years, after the Library I mean? Permanently?"

"Of course I will, my love. I was going to ask you if I can stay, actually." She responded, kissing him.

"When the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it, but always, when you need it the most... There is a Song." He repeated his words from their first date together on Darillium.

She nodded. "I know that you have always been there to catch me, darling, but I suppose that I have always been there to catch you."

"You certainly have, my love." He agreed. After he'd lost Rose, River had turned up under the name of Melody Malone and they'd gone on an adventure together and she'd shot some Sontarans. That was the first time he saw her, he never talked about it though. She'd been there for him through the bad times and the good, through thick and thin.

River turned to face him and rested her forehead against his own, pouring all of the love and devotion she had for him into his mind, after a few minutes he did the same.

No matter which version of him she met, the Doctor would always be the love of her life. Always and completely.


End file.
